


【ss/穆昂】冰山的海平面以下

by reddancing



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 18:49:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17709599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddancing/pseuds/reddancing
Summary: 得寸进尺这回事是真的。穆不给年长的恋人留一点余地。





	【ss/穆昂】冰山的海平面以下

# 穆 X 史昂，白羊师徒年下

# 复活设定

# 已交往设定

# 一发完结

（上）

得寸进尺这回事是真的。

史昂对穆越纵容，穆便越放肆。

好像要把小时候没来得及干的那些调皮捣蛋的事情都补回来似的，穆一天一天、一桩一件试探史昂的底线。

一开始的时候，穆偷偷把史昂批阅好的公文和还未处理的文件混在一起。年长者只是摇摇头，把两堆材料一份一份重新整理好。

接着穆藏起尊长的钢笔，默不作声偷瞄恋人在硕大的办公桌上四处翻找。直到手心几乎把钢笔攥出汗来，穆才坏笑着凑到史昂面前。他假意东寻西找，却把现场弄得更糟。

史昂看破却不说，只当趁此机会清理办公桌。穆闹够了，一屁股撑坐到史昂刚收拾干净的桌面上，笑嘻嘻打量一脸无奈的老师，忽然伸手从史昂耳朵后面“变出”那根钢笔，然后夸张喊起来：“呀！老师！你是不是老糊涂啦？明明夹在耳朵后面，还害我一起找了那么久……”一边说一边俯身去搂座椅上那人的脖子，然后总免不了在年长者耳朵边上哈口热气，偶尔再舔一舔耳垂。

 

办公区域已经如此恣意妄为，私人领域里穆更加肆无忌惮。

他总觉得老师吃的太少，就一口一口喂他，半哄半骗把面包塞进史昂嘴里，一块还没咽下就又是一块。史昂起初还能尽力满足弟子的举动，后来实在撑得不行，只好瞪着眼睛放狠话：“我吃太饱就想睡觉，到时候可别说我不陪你。”

切身福利相关，穆悻悻地放弃喂食老师——他如此迷恋史昂吞咽食物时喉结的上下滑动。

这些怨念被发泄在卧室里。年轻的白羊座性味盎然地实践自学的各种把戏，与年长的恋人尝遍欢愉。幽暗的月色中，思慕之人身体的每一寸他都反复流连。

穆从不知道自己精力过剩成那个样子，老师早已喊哑了嗓子，他硬挺的下身却明明白白想要更多。

碧绿的眸子在光影交错中显得晶亮，穆把赤身裸体的老师抱在怀里，史昂累到直不起腰，后背几乎整个靠在弟子胸口，长发在穆裸露的肌肤上摩擦，青年没有经受住诱惑，再次挺进师长的身体。

 

（中）

“你说，老师为什么不生气呢？明明我做了那么多过分的事情。”

沙罗双树园中，穆向沙加列举自己对史昂的所作所为——简而言之“比贵鬼淘气一百倍”，当然省略了佛祖不宜的那部分——然后把藏在心中的疑问和盘托出，“求大师为我指点迷经”。

若不是看在穆从教皇厅带来的大吉岭，沙加早就想放天舞赶人，他没什么形象地翻了个白眼，冷哼一声道：“这位施主，贫僧耐着性子听了半天，您话里话外尽是占了便宜还卖乖的得意，我真不知从何开解啊。”

“我是真心求教，才把什么都说给您听。”穆苦着脸，给沙加倒了杯茶后继续说，“老师的脾气你是知道的，谁不是见了他大气都不敢出，但最近不管我做什么，他都……唉，哀莫大于心死，老师不会对我彻底失望了吧？我慌……”

“啧，”沙加飞了穆一记眼刀，恨铁不成钢。“你这家伙也差不多成熟一点，相互包容本来就是恋爱关系的重要维系，史昂作为年长的一方，认为自己在这方面有更多责任无可厚非，你不要疑神疑鬼的了，好好接受对方的好意吧。如果真觉得愧疚的话，就适可而止，不要总是做出让对方为难的事情。”

被劈头盖脸训了一顿的穆倒是有了些精神，他笑道：“想不到你也有替老师说话的时候。”

沙加无语，他说了一大堆，结果穆总结出来的就是这点。恋爱果然让人智商下降，这样想着，沙加忽然心头一动，他闭上眼睛，试图捕捉一闪而过的念头。

“我只是就一些表象进行分析，人心本就难测，何况是那位大人，”沙加再度睁开眼睛，模糊的观念已经条理分明，他认真地对穆说：“当然，也有另一种可能，他出于对你的愧疚才一再忍让。这其实不难理解，考虑到那十三年……”

沙加没有再说下去，把思考的时间留给穆。最接近神的人不近人情，看人却也通透。穆兜兜转转，无非心魔未除，越放肆，越惧怕。

 

（下）

从处女宫到教皇之间，穆一路失魂落魄。沙加最后的说辞在他的脑内盘旋，难道老师只是出于愧疚才接受自己？才允许自己做出种种荒唐的举动？

站在教皇之间外，穆猛地一拳捶在墙壁上，石板四分五裂，他的手也鲜血隐隐——穆急怒攻心，顾不得燃烧小宇宙免除伤害。

史昂闻声而来，被穆苍白的脸色一惊，转眼又看到他受伤的右手。教皇蹙眉不悦，抓起穆的胳膊往门内走。

“怎么了？闹别扭也别拿自己身体撒气。”史昂难得对恋人说了重话。

穆咬着嘴唇别过头，拗在原地不肯走。

两人在门口僵了一会儿，史昂长叹一声，进去取了清创和包扎的工具，仔细替穆处理手上的伤口，然后小心地包扎起来。

穆又是委屈又是愤怒，曾经老师替他疗伤是只有做梦才敢想的事情，现在却怎么看都是因为“愧疚”二字。

“够了！你不欠我什么！不用对我那么好！觉得我讨厌就离开我好了，反正你也不是第一次那么做！”

穆甩开史昂的手，愤愤地低吼。他恨史昂，做出示弱的样子玩弄人心。他也恨自己，贪欢盲目满足于虚幻谎言。

“穆觉得我对你好只是出于歉意？只是想要补偿你？”史昂若有所思，渐渐从弟子的话语中找到线索。

“你想要否认吗？”

“我……”史昂故作欲言又止，而穆果然因此转过身来。

“可能的话，我也想这样说服自己……唉……穆真是个没心肝的小坏蛋，非要把老师逼到那种程度吗？”说出几句意味不明的话，一贯从容自若的教皇难得面露尴尬，眼神飘忽，竟不敢和穆对视。

穆努力理解史昂言辞中意思，如果他对老师只有一点能把握的话，那就是年长者从不正面表达情意。以此为准绳的话，史昂的意思是……

“所以，老师并不觉得亏欠我，而是真心喜欢我？对不对？说什么想用那种理由说服自己，不过是为喜欢我找借口。老师，对不对？”

年轻人转怒为喜，脸上的笑容灿烂过夏日艳阳。

史昂被说中心事，微红了脸，闪身回到教皇之间。

但他来不及关上门，穆就闪身跟了上来。

穆故意用受伤的右手挡门，史昂气结，瞪了弟子一眼，走进后面的小型资料室，不理会一脸坏笑的穆。

穆轻轻关上门，想了想，跟着史昂进了资料室。

他看到史昂坐在书桌前，桌子上胡乱摊着几卷文档，显然是刚才随手从架子上抽出来的——穆昨天才归档做资料，他不会记错。

既然心结已经解开，穆不介意多欣赏几分钟年长的恋人难得一见的狼狈。他靠在门框上，歪着头看史昂把八杆子打不着的文档从头翻到尾，又从尾翻到头。

用尽最后一点心理优势前，穆收起笑意，挨到史昂身边坐下。

“老师，我错了。不该胡乱猜疑您……”穆乖顺地低头道歉。老师纵容自己，他不能让老师下不来台。

“知道错就好，不然血都白流了。”史昂冷着脸。

穆在心里笑老师架子端得好足，脸上还是歉然的神色。“让老师费心，都是穆的不是。”

史昂不再说话，把穆晾在那里，又把文档翻了一遍。

穆陪着坐了一会儿，起身给史昂倒了杯水放下。

“老师的心意我终于确认了。当然，我也希望有一天您能亲口告诉我。在这之前，我会乖乖等待的。”

穆在史昂的唇上留下一吻，退出了房间。

 

（尾声）

“真是小坏蛋，一点余地也不想留给我……和你在一起的理由，我宁愿承认是愧疚，而不是喜欢啊……”

良久，史昂自嘲地低语，穆守在门外听得一清二楚。

\- Fin -


End file.
